


harmony

by castielwholmes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also souma can be spicy sometimes, don't ask me when this takes place, i thought i'd never finish this but baby adosou literally changed my life, it's probably when they're third years but that brings up things i don't wanna talk about, so just take it, they're gay and hopelessly in love that's pretty much it, this is just really fucking gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwholmes/pseuds/castielwholmes
Summary: "Things are so much simpler when your best friend is your first crush, your first kiss, and your first love."AKA Souma and Adonis are just two boys hopelessly in love





	harmony

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so offended by the lack of adosou fics in this fandom when they're such a sweet gentle loving supportive pair  
> shoutout to happyele for pushing the adosou agenda i owe you my life  
> i'm sorry this isn't too great i just have too many feelings about them

If Adonis is to be completely honest, dating Kanzaki Souma is not nearly as mind-blowing as he'd expected it to be.

That in no way means he is unhappy with the relationship the two of them share. He treasures the quiet moments he spends with Souma more than anything else, and few things make him happier than the kisses they are now allowed to share (as well as the blush that creeps up Souma's cheeks each time). However, upon recalling the way his sisters would talk about boyfriends, he had begun to wonder if they were doing something wrong. His sisters would start off by gossiping about a hot coworker or classmate, which later would often lead to a new relationship. It sounded simple enough getting there, and Adonis believed that his, albeit awkward, confession to his friend had sufficed. However, it was their conversations after the relationships had started which confused him.

His oldest sister, the one with the most experience, would often talk about how incredible her boyfriends were (Adonis didn't think they could be  _that_  good, as they never seemed to last very long), and how being in love was the most incredible feeling in the world. In his attempts to understand the topic he would occasionally ask what it was like, but they would laugh and tell him he'll realize once it happens to him. And now that it had, he found himself even more confused. 

There had been no fireworks when they kissed for the first time, nor would he look at Souma and be struck by the fact that he's actually dating him. Nothing between them seemed to have changed at all, when he thinks about it.

These thoughts nag him until he can bear it no longer, and as they sit together eating lunch Adonis knows that he has to say something.

"Kanzaki."

"Souma," the other boy corrects him with a smile. He had recently decided that it would only be fitting for Adonis to call him by his given name, as he had been doing so for most of their friendship, but Adonis is still having trouble adjusting to the change. "What is it, Adonisu-dono? You know that I am here to assist you in any of your troubles."

Adonis smiles at his boyfriend, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of his face and lingering for a moment with his hand on his cheek. "Souma," he says cautiously, trying again. "Are we doing something wrong?"

Souma's face falls, and Adonis feels his heart do the same. "Wh-whatever do you mean?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself, I must admit. But when I think about the things I have heard about romance, what we have seems quite different.” Adonis immediately regrets saying anything, seeing the confusion and even hurt on Souma's face. "If you are worried that I am not satisfied with our current relationship, that is in no way the case," he adds, thankful that his boyfriend's expression loses the hurt to become more confused than anything else. "I was simply wondering if there was something we have forgotten."

"Oh.” Souma's voice is small and he does not look at Adonis. "Adonisu-dono, could it have to do with my reservations? If it is my hesitancy towards consummating our relationship that is causing you worry then-"

"Kanzaki."

"Souma."

"Souma. I will not allow you to finish that statement.” Adonis's tone is harsher than he would normally use towards him and it is clear that it had shocked Souma, who is now staring at him with eyes wide, but Adonis does not want there to be any misunderstandings. Though it is true that they had not yet had sex and that the one or two times the topic had come up Souma had seemed uncomfortable, to think that Souma might even for a moment fear that it could be something Adonis may try to push on him fills him with the worst kind of shame. His boyfriend had grown up in a rather strict, traditional environment, so his complicated feelings about the matter make perfect sense. "I may not know what exactly it is, but I do know that it is not that. I don't want to do anything if I am not certain that it is something you want, do you understand? It is not important at all. Compared to your feelings, it is insignificant.”

Souma nods and Adonis reaches for his hand to twine their fingers together, noting the way his larger, darker hands complement the other boy's thinner, yet calloused, paler ones perfectly. "I understand. Thank you."

Before saying anything more, Adonis pulls Souma's head closer with his free hand so he can press a gentle kiss to his forehead, smiling upon hearing the other boy's gentle laughter. "I suppose I should be more specific with what I am trying to describe. I simply feel as if there is nothing that is particularly exciting about you and I having started a romantic relationship, nothing that feels noticeably different from before. But from what I have heard, there should be plenty of experiences that feel almost awe-inspiring. Though I enjoy all of the time we spend together, I cannot help but wonder if this is how it is supposed to feel."

Souma nods, pulling back so that he can look at Adonis. The gorgeous purple of his eyes has certainly become Adonis's favorite color. "I understand where you are coming from, Adonisu-dono, but have you ever considered that perhaps they are the ones who are doing something wrong?"

This… is the last thing Adonis expected to hear. "What do you mean by that?"

Souma's pale face is colored with a tinge of pink. "Well, is it truly a bad thing that nothing feels different? When I am with Adonisu-dono, I do not feel as if I am experiencing something that leaves me speechless, but I feel comfortable, and happy. As if... as if by your side is where I am meant to belong, and that it would be foolish to think that we should not be together. Is it truly wrong that it feels this way, that this feels so normal?” Adonis does not know what to say. Souma has already said it all for him.

"Adonisu-dono, you know the feeling of when your _‘yunitto’_ is learning a new song and, upon receiving your own parts after hearing the way it is to flow, it does not sound quite right without anything else there, do you not? However, once you piece the music together and hear the _‘haamonii,’_ everything falls into place to become something that sounds just as it should. That is what Adonisu-dono is to me. You have become such an important part of my life that it does not feel extraordinary in any way, as I have come to expect you there every step of the way and the thought of you not being there is simply ridiculous. I cannot imagine a future without you, nor do I want to. Adonisu-dono, you… you are my _‘haamonii’_." Souma's pale face becomes completely red as he lays bare his feelings.

It is certainly not uncommon for Adonis to be at a loss for words, more the opposite, but he has never been shocked into speechlessness like this. Even through Souma's clear embarrassment he still makes eye contact with Adonis, the expression he wears almost childlike in its honesty.

"Souma."

"...I apologize if I may have been too forward in my speech. I did not consider-"

"I love you."

If Souma's face had been red before, that was nothing compared to his complexion upon hearing that. Not that Adonis has much of an opportunity to admire it, choosing instead to take his boyfriend's face in his hands and kiss him.

There may be no fireworks, but kissing Souma is still one of Adonis's favorite things to do. Though the both of them are still slightly unsure of what exactly they are doing, their lips only recently figuring out how to move together, the fact that they are able to figure out this whole relationship thing together makes it that much more special. Things are so much simpler when your best friend is your first crush, your first kiss, and your first love.

Souma kisses back fervently, and Adonis can feel him fighting back a smile. One kiss becomes two, which becomes five, which becomes… something. He’s stopped keeping track. It’s rather hard to focus when Souma’s teeth catch on his bottom lip at the slightest suggestion of him pulling away, drawing him back in without a second thought, or even a thought at all.

Once they’re sated they manage to pull away and sit back against the wall. Souma wears a slightly dizzy smile, and it takes all of Adonis’s willpower not to kiss him again.

“I, too, love you, Adonisu-dono.” His cheeks are warm in Adonis’s hands before he reluctantly lets go. He thinks he would give anything to never have to stop looking at him.

“Kanzaki.”

“Souma.”

“Will you stay with me? Into our future?”

Souma raises an eyebrow, his expression changing from that of someone lovestruck to that of someone who had been reminded of something tiresome. “Adonisu-dono. I have requested countless times that you not ask me inane questions such as this.”

“But you always answer them.” Souma laughs.

“That I do. And I will continue to for as long as I am granted the privilege of doing so. I would never go back on my word, thus is the honor of a samurai. I told you that day that I would stay by your side, did I not?”

The corner of Adonis’s mouth twitches up into a smile. “You still remember that?” Not that he had forgotten their first meeting. He doubts he ever will.

Souma turns away for a moment, and Adonis notes how the tips of his ears have become pink. “It would be very difficult to forget the first time I had ever seen a person of such beauty.” He looks back at him shyly and smiles. Taking Adonis’s hand and lacing their fingers, Souma leans into his boyfriend, humming happily. “You were  _very_  excited then,” he laughed. “One would have difficulty knowing that you too were undergoing ‘ _aidoru toreeningu._ ’ You were like a child in your excitement. It was very cute.”

Were it not for the darker tone of Adonis’s skin, he knows that his face would be just as red as Souma’s had been. He recalls that night, when he’d lain awake replaying their conversation and regretting everything he had said, sure he had made a fool of himself. “I apologize for my awkwardness then. You were so impressive that I ended up losing my composure. I never would have thought that I would end up meeting a samurai.” He pauses before adding softly, “Though I am not surprised that I fell for him.” He feels Souma lower his head into his chest as if to hide, and Adonis laughs.

“Well, you certainly were eager to take off your shirt,” Souma says, looking back up at Adonis with his violet eyes shining with amusement. This time it’s Adonis’s turn to try to hide himself, turning his face away in embarrassment.

“Do not remind me. I have regretted that enough.”

Souma doesn’t answer, rather, he places his free hand on Adonis’s stomach and traces the lines of his muscles. “Had you trained your body to such an extent at that time?” he asks, slipping his fingers between the buttons of Adonis’s shirt to be able to touch his skin. Adonis’s heart nearly jumps out of his chest at the bold move that is so unlike Souma.

“Adonisu-dono’s physique is rather enviable, not unlike his namesake. Though I am certain the _‘Adonisu’_ of myth could not hold a candle to mine,” Souma says, pressing kisses along Adonis’s jaw as his hand continues to study his abdomen. “I am quite sure as well that there is nobody on this earth who could compare to you.”

“Souma-” His voice catches in his throat as his boyfriend’s fingers dip lower to brush over the lines at his hips, sending Adonis’s thoughts in a direction that is in no way school appropriate. Obviously he has imagined situations similar to this before, but in reality he knows that having anything related to their first time while at school is a very, very bad idea. And when Souma’s lips move down to his neck, he is certain that if things go any further he’ll be powerless to stop. “Souma, we shouldn’t…” His fingertips slip ever so slightly under his waistband. “Sou-HA!”

A bark of laughter escapes him and he instinctively covers his stomach with his arms after Souma withdraws his hand, falling over sideways with laughter. The remaining contents of the bento previously on his lap are spilled next to him on the rooftop. _“Souma,”_  he repeats, unable to stop the smile that had been threatening to cross his lips. “Tickling me while I was distracted is dishonorable. I was unaware that you were capable of such dirty tricks.”

Souma’s laughter ceases as suddenly as it began. “I apologize for causing you trouble. Shall I slit open my stomach to appease you?”    

“No, that will not be necessary.” Adonis moves towards his boyfriend, who rolls onto his back when he kneels, straddling his waist. “I have my own idea.”

His laugh, Souma’s beautiful laugh, more melodic than any song Adonis had ever heard or anything he could ever hope to play, returns when he flutters his fingers under his blazer and along his sides in retaliation. “Adonisu-dono!” he laughs as he tickles him, “I, Kanzaki Souma, am deeply sorry! Please grant me mercy!”

Adonis looks down at Souma, who is lying under him with his hair splayed around his head and his face red with laughter and his eyes shining with both tears and merriment and the brightest, most radiant smile Adonis has ever seen, and he doesn’t even consider fighting the urge to lean in and kiss him. Souma reaches to sink his fingers into his hair and pull him closer, eager to deepen the kiss.

They could have stayed there for the rest of the day had the bell which signifies the end of their lunch break not gone off, jolting the two of them apart. Adonis jumps up and offers Souma his hand, both loathe to let go once they were both upright but having no choice upon remembering they still need to clean up the mess from their meal. However, their hands find each other once more when they begin their walk back to their classroom.

The pair walks in comfortable silence until Souma stops.

“Kanza- Souma, is there something the matter?”

“No,” he replies, a gentle smile gracing his lips. “I was simply thinking about how my parents and brother will not be returning home until late, and if Adonisu-dono so wishes, I would like to make up for my earlier actions.” He turns to look at Adonis, and the slight wavering in his gaze shows the implications of his statement.

“Are you sure?” Souma places his free hand on Adonis’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Of course. Now, let us hurry. We do not want to give our _‘kurasumeitsu’_ cause to question us.”

Adonis doesn’t really hear him, nor is he necessarily aware of his boyfriend pulling him along to their classroom, too busy thinking about what he had just heard.

Out of all the possible outcomes he’d considered for their earlier conversation this was certainly not one of them, but he certainly isn't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this kinda sucks but u gotta love that implied spice  
> don't expect any followup though unless by some miracle i can write something decent without feeling really really weird  
> -scream about adosou with me on twitter @PALADLKLGHTS-


End file.
